listfandomcom-20200216-history
Chess terms
ADJOURN (ED, ING, MENT, MENTS) pause a game due to lack of time. It will be resumed at a later time. ADJUDICATE (D, S) judgment made by an impartial person to determine the result of a game ADJUDICATING ADJUDICATION (S) ADVANCE (D, S) ADVANTAGE (S) ALBINO (S) term referring to specific white pawn moves in a problem or study ALGEBRAIC popular chess notation for recording moves ARISTOCRAT (S) study or problem which has no pawns in the initial position ATTACK (ED, ING, S) AUTOMATON (S) mechanical device that appeared to make moves in a game by itself during the 18th and 19th centuries but were controlled by a human player concealed inside the machine. The most famous automaton was the Turk. BERLIN (S) solid defence in the Ruy Lopez BIND (S) BIRD opening named after 19th English master. The opening move is 1.f4 BISHOP (S) BLACK (S) BLINDFOLD (S) BLITZ (ED, ERS, ERS, ES, ING, INGS) BOARD (S) BOOK position or series of moves that is so well known it can be found in books BUGHOUSE (S) [See: SIAMESE] CAISSA goddess of chess CAPTURE (D, S) CASTLE (D, S) CASTLING CENTER '''squares d4, d5, e4, e5 '''CHECK (S) CHESSBOARD (S) CHESSMAN CHESSMEN CLOCK (S) COOK (ED, S) '''find another solution to a problem or study '''CORNER (S) CORRESPONDENCE game played through the mail or email COUNTERPLAY DEFENCE (S) DEFEND (ER, ERS, S) DEFENSE (ED, S) ' DESCRIPTIVE ' old fashioned notation used in English speaking countries until the 1980s DEVELOP (MENT, S) DIAGONAL (LY, S) DOUBLE (D) '''pawns of the same color on the same file - see also TRIPLE '''DRAGON (S) SICILIAN characterized by a FIANCHETTOED bishop on g7 DRAW (ABLE, ING, ISH, N, S) '''tied game '''DUTCH ' ECO ' [Short for E'ncyclopedia of '''C'hess 'O'penings] '''ENDGAME (S) ENDING (S) ENGLISH '''opening that begins with 1.c4 and does not transpose into another opening '''ENVELOP (S) a game is adjourned one of the players would write down his next move on a piece of paper, usually the SCORESHEET, and then places the paper in an envelope for safekeeping with tournament director EXCELSIOR (S) pawn that promotes in a problem EXCHANGE (D, S) EXCHANGING EXPERT (S) 'title just below a MASTER '''FAN '[An acronym for 'F'igurine 'A'lgebraic 'N'otation] '''FEN [Short for F'orsyth–'E'dwards '''N'otation] 'FIANCHETTO (ED, ING, S) 'develop a bishop on a long diagonal (b2 or g2 for White; b7 or g7 for Black) and usually protected by three pawns, two on either side and one directly in front '''FIDE organization of chess, founded in Paris in 1924 FILE (S) FINE [Famous US player from the 1940’s. Best known work was Basic Chess Endings, often referred to as BCE.] FISCHER eccentric American World Champion, 1972-5 FLANK (S) FORK (ED, ING, S) FRENCH FROM century English master GAMBIT (S) GAME (S) GM [Short for GRANDMASTER ] GRANDMASTER (S) HOLE (S) weak square IM [Short for International Master – a title just below GM] INDIAN (S) number of openings occurring after 1.d4 Nf6 INTERZONAL ISOLATE (D) KEY (S) first move in a problem KIBITZ (ED, ER, ES, ING) advice given from someone who is not a player in the game.] KING (S, SIDE, SIDES) KNIGHT (S) KRIEGSPIEL variation using 1 referee, 2 players, and 3 boards MATCH (ES) series of games between two players for a championship, a prize, or bragging rights MASTER (S) MATE (D, S) for Checkmate MATING for Checkmating MINIATURE (S) A game less than 25 moves long; (2) A problem with less than 7 pieces. MODERN opening NORM (S) '''a score a titled player would be expected to get in a tournament '''NOTATION (S) ODDS pieces or pawns prior to game from the stronger player’s side to make the game more equal. OLYMPIAD (S) every two years OPENING (S) '''series of moves by both sides from the initial position] '''OPPOSITION (S) PAIRING (S) PATZER (S) PAWN (S) PERPETUAL (S) a position on the board. Just before, or at, the third occurrence, of a position, the game can be declared as a draw. PIECE (S) PIN (NED, NING, S) PLAYER (S) PLY POINT (S) POLISH opening move, 1.b4 POSITION (AL, S) arrangement of pieces and pawns on the board POSTAL term for correspondence chess PROBLEM (S) PROMOTING PROMOTION (S) PROPHYLAXIS '''technique of preventing a move, or series of moves, designed to prevent an opponent from developing his pieces from ideal squares or otherwise improving his position. '''QUAD (S) four player tournament QUEEN (ED, ING, S, SIDE, SIDES) RANK (S) RATING (S) RATING (S) numerical estimation of a player’s strength RUY LOPEZ common opening that follows 1.e4 e5 2.Nf3 Nc6 3.Bb5 RESIGN (ATION, ED, ING, S) give up a game ROOK (S) SACRIFICE (D, S) up a pawn, piece, or exchange, in the hope of either obtaining a tactical or positional advantage or a drawish position. See also GAMBIT SACRIFICING SCOREPAD (S) '''collection of bound SCORESHEETS '''SCORESHEET (S) piece of paper especially made to record moves in a game. See also SCOREPAD SECOND (S) person who helps and supports a player in preparation and analysis before and during a tournament or match SET (S) SHORT '''British GM who played for the World Championship '''SIAMESE variation with two boards, four players, and general mayhem SICILIAN (S) popular opening that occurs after the moves 1.e4 c5 SIMUL exhibition where a strong player plays more than one person at a time SKEWER (ED, ING, S) SLAV opening characterized by 1.d4 d5 2.c4 c6 SOZIN (S) Grandmaster STALEMATE (D, S) STALEMATING STEIN (S) Grandmaster STRATEGIES STRATEGY STUDY (S) analysis of an actual or composed endgame SWISS (ES) type of tournament TABIYA (S) common position where study or play can commence TACTIC (AL, S) TD for Tournament Director TEMPI of TEMPO TEMPO '''of time associated with a move, i.e., one move equals one tempo. '''THEMATIC (S) tournament where all the opening moves are set TOURNAMENT (S) TRANSPOSITION (AL, S) sequence of move that changes from a recognizable position into another recognizable position. Most common in the opening stages of the game. TRIPLED '''pawns of the same color on a single file '''UNDERPROMOTION (S) a pawn to Rook, Bishop or Knight to the same color of the promoting pawn UNRATED WALLBOARD (S) WHITE (S) WING (S) WINDMILL (S) series of checks, alternating between a protected checking piece and a discovered check by another piece, ending with a material gain or mate. ZWISCHENZUG in-between move ZUGZWANG (S) compulsion to move in chess. Where any move would result in loss of position, material, or game.